Segundo Asalto
by rubbert
Summary: Castle y Beckett disfrutan de su relación, pero el Triple Asesino vuelve para hacer daño a Castle. ¿Se saldrá con la suya esta vez?
1. Chapter 1

**SEGUNDO ASALTO**, Capítulo 1

Castle se acercó a su mesa con dos vasos de café, le ofreció uno y ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Vendrás esta noche a cenar? Alexis y yo vamos a hacer una maratón de cine fantástico.

-¿Con Alexis?

-Sí.

-No sé, Castle, ¿no se sentirá incómoda con mi presencia?

-¿Por qué se iba a sentir incómoda? Ella te adora.

-Porque los viernes de maratones de películas es algo que hacéis los dos solos, ¿recuerdas la charla que le diste cuando quiso invitar a Max el mes pasado? – Castle lo recordó, e hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

-En cualquier caso, ha sido ella la que me ha dicho que te invite ¿No querrás decepcionarla? – Dijo Castle bromeando.

-Está bien. Iré – Aceptó la inspectora mientras él acercaba su silla para sentarse a su lado. – Espero que sea Alexis la que elija las películas.

-Perdona, pero ¿estás intentando decirme que mi gusto cinematográfico es malo? Porque te recuerdo que la última vez que vimos una película juntos elegiste 'Día de San Valentín'

Antes de que Kate pudiese reprocharle lo que acababa de decir, Espósito llegó con nuevos datos sobre el caso.

-Han encontrado a Martin Dawson intentando huir, con 500 mil dólares. Lo traen a comisaría.

Siguiendo a Espósito, Ryan se acercó a la mesa de la Inspectora Beckett.

-Me acaban de llamar los técnicos forenses. En el apartamento de Martin han encontrado una pistola de calibre 22.

-Es nuestro asesino. Que lo lleven a la sala de interrogatorios número dos cuando lo traigan.

Los dos detectives asintieron y se alejaron. Tras esto, la inspectora se puso a repasar, con la ayuda de Castle, todos los documentos que tenían del caso. No le gustaba dejar ningún cabo suelto. La víctima era un afroamericano, de 32 años, que apareció muerto en un descampado hacía dos noches. Lo habían relacionado con varios camellos de la zona donde apareció el cadáver. Al parecer, la víctima traficaba con drogas y, entre varias pistas desconcertantes, habían averiguado que había hablado por teléfono con un tal Martin Drawson la misma noche del asesinato, el cual, ya había sido acusado en 2003 por tráfico de drogas. Beckett había tratado cientos de casos de este estilo. Hacer confesar al sospechoso era pan comido.

Así que cuando el sospechoso llegó a comisaría, la Inspectora Beckett tardó exactamente ocho minutos en hacerle confesar. Al salir de la sala de interrogatorios, sus compañeros le felicitaron, algo a lo que Beckett estaba ya más que acostumbrada, pero no por ello le resultaba menos satisfactorio. Castle le esperaba con una sonrisa junto a su mesa.

-Enhorabuena inspectora, ¿nos vamos a cenar?

-En realidad… creo que esta vez no voy a ir. – La cara de Castle se tornó a decepción – Ya sabes, con una adolescente, no sé… - No pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Le hubiese gustado continuar con la broma, pero la cara de Castle era un poema. – Te tendrías que haber visto la cara.

-No ha tenido gracia. – Contestó él, mientras cambiaba su cara a una de tranquilidad.

Mientras ella continuaba burlándose, salieron de la comisaría y se dirigieron al loft de Castle.

_Gracias por leer la historia. Espero que os guste y espero vuestros comentarios ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegaron al loft del escritor, no había nadie.

-Qué raro… Alexis me dijo que llegaría hacia las siete.

-Se habrá entretenido con algo – Dijo Kate mientras tomaba asiento en el cómodo sofá de Rick.

-O con alguien. – Dijo él algo molesto mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Parece que te moleste que esté con Max.

-No me molesta. Es solo que habíamos quedado a cenar. Si se va a retrasar, lo lógico sería que llamase para avisar, al menos.

-Si ni siquiera hay cena, ¿qué más te da que se retrase?

-Porque se suponía que la iba a hacer ella. Será mejor que pida comida.

Mientras él llamaba, ella fue a la cocina, cogió dos copas y las llenó hasta la mitad de una botella de vino que había sobre la encimera. Ambos volvieron al sofá. Ella dejó las copas sobre la mesita del salón, le puso la mano sobre la mejilla y comenzó a besarle, pero él se apartó y volvió a coger el móvil, que también había dejado sobre la mesita.

-No contesta – Dijo con tono de preocupación.

-Castle… - Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada más, él le cortó.

-Voy a mirar dónde está. – Acto seguido, inició en su teléfono la aplicación de GPS que le había instalado meses antes a Alexis.

-Creía que habías eliminado esa aplicación – Dijo Kate, sorprendida.

-Y lo hice. Pero volví a instalarla. –Ella prefirió no decir nada - ¡No da señal!

-Te estás volviendo un poco paranoico.

-No soy paranoico, soy un padre preocupado.

El timbre sonó. Rick se precipitó a abrir, pero no era su hija. Era el repartidor con la comida que habían pedido.

-Ah, eres tú - El repartidor no supo qué contestar, así que Beckett intentó ser amable con él y recogió el pedido, mientras el escritor seguía con el móvil.

-Oye, Rick, tranquilízate, ¿vale? – Dijo ella cuando el repartidor se marchó - Seguro que está con su novio y no se ha dado cuenta de la hora que es, o se ha olvidado de lo de la cena…

-Pues voy a llamarle.

-¿A Max? – Castle ya estaba con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

-¿Max? Soy el padre de Alexis… Sí. ¿Está Alexis contigo?... ¡¿No?! – Vale, ahora Kate también comenzaba a preocuparse - ¿Y sabes dónde está? …. ¿Cuándo la has visto por última vez?... Gracias Max.

Cuando Castle colgó, Kate le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le contase exactamente qué le había dicho.

-La ha visto por última vez está mañana.

-Tal vez está con algunas amigas.

-No. No, Alexis siempre que se va a retrasar o si tiene otros planes, me llama.

-Vale, escucha – Kate trataba de tranquilizar a Rick - Espo está en la comisaría, le voy a llamar y que rastree el móvil de Alexis para ver dónde está.

Espósito dijo que iba a rastrear el teléfono inmediatamente y les llamaría con lo que encontrase. Castle seguía preocupado, Alexis nunca había desaparecido así, siempre respondía a sus llamadas y él ya no sabía qué hacer. Kate, que aunque estaba segura de que todo esto tenía una explicación y Alexis estaría bien, también estaba preocupada y entendía la preocupación paterna de Castle, al que ya no sabía qué decirle para tranquilizarle.

-Quizás Martha sabe algo – sugirió la detective – O Meredith.

-No quiero preocupar a mi madre, además, está en Europa, es imposible que Alexis esté con ella. Pero Meredith… igual ha venido a buscarla y se le ha llevado a cenar. Seguiría sin tener sentido que Alexis no responda a mis llamadas, pero voy a llamarle a ver si sabe algo.

Castle llamó a su exmujer, que estaba en Roma, y le aseguró no tener noticias de Alexis desde hacía dos semanas (típico en Meredith que no hablase con su hija muy a menudo).

Rick se sentó en el respaldo del sillón. Ella se acercó y le cogió la mano, mostrándole su apoyo. No podía decirle nada más, ninguna de sus palabras serviría para consolarle.

Un minuto más tarde, el teléfono de Beckett sonó y Castle se puso de pie inmediatamente. Era Espósito, ella puso el manos libres, para que Castle pudiese escuchar también.

-Beckett, he rastreado el teléfono de Alexis y lo he localizado en una papelera, en Brooklyn. – Castle se alarmó- He mandado a una patrulla a por él.

-Gracias, Espo – Aquel no era su trabajo, pero ellos eran como una pequeña familia, y si algo le ocurría a uno de ellos, el resto haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudar. - ¿Puedes mirar si hay alguna cámara de seguridad que haya captado a quien tiró el móvil a la papelera?

-Me pongo a ello

-Gracias – Kate colgó el teléfono. Castle estaba a su lado, se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón. Estaba aterrado, pero Kate, no podía permitírselo. Así que se sentó a su lado, le cogió la mano y le hizo mirarle. – Sé lo difícil que es esto, pero Alexis no necesita que te derrumbes, necesita que seas fuerte y estés bien para que puedas ser útil en esto.

Él asintió. Parecía haber reaccionado con las palabras de Kate.

-Te prometo que la vamos a encontrar.

Rick abrazó a Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que, aunque tendrían que esperar 24 horas para denunciar su desaparición, no iban a esperar 24 horas para ponerse a buscarla.

-Deberíamos ir a comisaría. Estaremos allí cuando lleven el móvil y podremos rastrear si hizo o recibió alguna llamada.

-¿Y si viene a casa y no hay nadie?

-¿Prefieres quedarte? Te mantendré informado desde la comisaría.

Castle dejó una nota, por si Alexis regresaba, diciéndole que le llamara inmediatamente. También, antes de coger un taxi en dirección a la comisaría, le dijo al portero del edificio que le llamase si Alexis regresaba.

Una vez en comisaría, el detective Espósito les dijo que no había ninguna cámara que grabase en dirección a la papelera en la que estaba el móvil, así que no podían saber quién lo tiró, ni a qué hora.

-Mientras veníais, también me he puesto en contacto con los establecimientos que hay en la esquina, al lado de la papelera. Nadie vio a nadie sospechoso merodeando por la zona ni tirando el móvil a la papelera.

Castle, se acercó a la pizarra y cogió el rotulador para comenzar a anotar datos.

-Que sepamos, el último lugar en el que han visto a Alexis es en la Universidad. Max estuvo con ella allí a las 10:00h. A mí me llamó a las 14:30h, diciéndome que estaba pasando unos apuntes a limpio y que sobre las siete estaría en casa para la cena.

Justo en ese momento dos policías aparecieron con el teléfono móvil de Alexis. A Castle le produjo un pinchazo, como una pequeña puñalada, ver el teléfono móvil de su hija metido en una de aquellas bolsas que utilizaban para meter las pruebas.

-Miraremos a ver si hay algo de interés en el móvil y después se lo enviaremos a Lannie a ver si tiene alguna huella.

Espósito asintió y se acercó a la mesa de Beckett, junto a Castle, mientras la inspectora se ponía los guantes para coger el teléfono. Le pidió ayuda a Castle para poder desbloquearlo y, al hacerlo, una imagen de Alexis y Rick apareció como fondo de pantalla. Castle sintió otra punzada de dolor. Espósito le puso la mano sobre el hombro, mostrándole su apoyo.

-La última llamada que realizó fue a ti, Castle, a las 14:30h. La última que recibió fue de Max, a las 23:14h de anoche. Llamadas anteriores… abuela, papá… y algunas chicas, imagino que amigas, pero habrá que localizarlas y preguntarles, puede que alguna sepa algo. Y SMS… lo mismo… amigas, Max… espera, hay uno de Max, hoy a las 16:00: '¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Quiero hablar contigo' y ella le responde: 'Ok. Voy enseguida'.

-Él me dijo que la había visto por última vez a las 10:00 en la universidad.

-Vamos a por él.

-Más vale que Gates no se entere de esto, porque, en teoría, el caso no nos corresponde. – Añadió Espósito.

-Espo, quédate aquí y rastrea el móvil de Max, por si no está en su casa.

Castle y Beckett fueron a su casa, pero, tal y como ella había predicho, no estaba allí. Estaban sus padres, que, muy alterados, dijeron que estaba en una fiesta, pero que no sabían dónde y que aseguraban estar seguros de que su hijo no había hecho nada.

-Eso es lo que tratamos de averiguar. Por cierto, a las 16:00 de la tarde, ¿estaban ustedes en casa?

-No. Ambos salimos de trabajar a las 17:00h y no llegamos a casa hasta las 18:00h más o menos.

-Vale, gracias.

-Y ¿ahora qué hacemos? – Dijo Castle cuando se montaron en el coche.

-Voy a llamar a Espo, a ver si lo ha localizado.

Según el rastro del móvil de Max, estaba en una casa, cerca de la Universidad a la que iban él y Alexis. Cuando Beckett y Castle se bajaron del coche, vieron que lo que había en esa casa, era una fiesta. Estaba lleno de universitarios bebiendo y bailando con la música a tope.

-Vale Castle, vas a tener que buscarlo entre toda esta gente, porque yo no sé cómo es Max. Y, una cosa más, cuando le arreste, no hables con él hasta que estemos en comisaría, allí siempre se lo toman mucho más en serio. Aquí puede que no nos diga la verdad. –Castle asintió, aún no estando del todo de acuerdo – Vas a tener que aguantarte, por el bien de Alexis.

Cuando iban a entrar, un adolescente se puso entre los dos, impidiéndoles el paso.

-No creo que vosotros estéis invitados a la fiesta.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Quieres que te pida el carnet y te lleve a comisaría por estar bebiendo sin tener edad o prefieres dejarnos pasar? – Le amenazó la Inspectora Beckett enseñándole la placa. El adolescente, les dejó pasar inmediatamente.

Haciéndose paso entre un montón de universitarios, al fin Castle encontró a Max. Estaba en una esquina, junto con una chica morena. Se estaban besando.

-Es aquel – Señaló Castle.

-¿Aquel es Max? – Dijo Beckett, sorprendida de que el novio de Alexis, estuviese besando a otra. Aunque pensándolo bien, era un adolescente, tampoco había mucho de qué extrañarse.

Se acercaron a él, y Beckett, le dio dos golpecitos en la espalda, interrumpiendo su beso. Max se sobresaltó al volverse y ver al padre de Alexis. Pero Castle intentó contenerse y no dijo nada. Tampoco hacía falta, su cara lo decía todo.

-Max, soy la Inspectora Kate Beckett – Dijo ella mostrándole su placa – Tienes que acompañarme.

-¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

-Date la vuelta, por favor.

Max cooperó, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Habían parado la música y todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos. Al salir, les fueron haciendo un pasillo hasta la entrada, así que esta vez no tuvieron que ir haciéndose paso entre los asistentes.

Ya en comisaría, estaban observando a Max tras el cristal. Tenía la postura erguida y se mostraba nervioso.

-Castle, será mejor que entre yo sola.

-Pero…

-Te conoce y si estás ahí dentro se pondrá más nervioso. Confía en mí. – Tras decirle eso, Beckett se fue a la sala de interrogatorios. Castle iba a seguirla, pero Espósito le paró.

-Tío… te ha dicho que confíes en ella. ¿Quieres que piense que crees que no es capaz de sacarle información a un sospechoso?

Espósito tenía razón. En realidad, Castle confiaba en ella, es solo que hubiese preferido entrar y poder decirle algo a Max. Aunque su ira no ayudaría, así que dejó que Beckett le interrogase sola.

La inspectora, se sentó en frente de Max y le miró sin decir nada hasta que él alzó la vista.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Max?

-¿Es por lo de Alexis? Ya le dije al Señor Castle que no sé dónde está.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Alexis?

-Esta mañana, en la Universidad, ya se lo dije al Señor Castle – A Beckett le hacía gracia cómo el novio de su hija respetaba a Castle llamándole 'Señor Castle', pero aquel no era un momento para bromas.

-Sin embargo, le enviaste un mensaje, a las 16:00h, diciéndole que vaya a tú casa.

Max se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir ante eso. Probablemente no se esperaba que hubieran investigado el móvil de Alexis.

-¿Mandaste tú ese mensaje, Max?

-Sí –Ella no le preguntó nada, quería que él le contase lo que había pasado y así lo hizo. – Yo… quería hablar con ella, así que le dije que viniese a mí casa. Y vino.

-¿Qué ocurrió después?

-Nada. Hablamos y se fue, sobre las 17:00h. Lo juro, yo no sé dónde está.

-¿De qué querías hablar con ella?

Le costó responder, pero finalmente lo hizo:

-Quería cortar con ella – Beckett no dijo nada, esperando a que continuase – El martes, conocí a una chica en una fiesta y me lié con ella. Desde entonces no hacía más que mandarme mensajes para quedar y…. bueno, yo no quería seguir engañando a Alexis, así que cuando vino a mi casa, se lo conté y cortamos.

-¿Te dijo a dónde se fue?

-No. Se fue llorando. Me dio una bofetada y se fue. – Y bien merecida que te la tenías, pensó Beckett – No dijo nada más.

-¿Y qué hiciste tú después de eso?

-Me fui con Sussan. Es la chica de la que te he hablado.

-¿Era la chica con la que estabas en la fiesta?

-Sí

-¿Por qué le dijiste al padre de Alexis que la habías visto por última vez esta mañana?

-Porque… no quería decirle que había dejado a su hija por otra. – Dijo Max, como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

-Comprobaremos tu coartada.

Cuando Beckett volvió a entrar a la sala de los espejos, le dijo a Espósito que vaya a comprobar su coartada.

-Es un capullo, pero yo creo que dice la verdad. – Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de Beckett, donde estaba el teléfono móvil de Alexis.

-Le dije a Alexis que no me gustaba.

-Bueno, Castle, la mayoría de chicos a esa edad son así.

Media hora más tarde, Espósito regresó.

-He llamado a la tal Sussan y confirma que ha estado de 17:20h hasta que habéis llegado vosotros con él.

En ese momento, el móvil de Alexis comenzó a sonar: Número desconocido.

-Yo contesto – Beckett le paró la mano.

-Castle, los guantes. Todavía no hemos comprobado si tiene huellas. –Le ofreció rápidamente un guante a Castle y tras ponérselo, contestó.

-¿Alexis?

Pero la voz que sonó al otro lado del teléfono no era la de Alexis. Era la voz de un hombre.

-Hola Castle. Sabía que encontraríais el teléfono. – Dijo con tono desafiante - ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Castle miró a Beckett, aterrorizado. Había reconocido la voz de aquel hombre. Era Tayson, el 3XA. Estaba vivo. Puso el altavoz para que Kate y Espósito pudiesen escuchar.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?

-Mejor vamos a ir paso a paso. Yo pensaba coger a tu detective, pero… ¿a quién puede querer Castle más que Kate Beckett? La pequeña Alexis.

-¿Dónde estás?

-No te preocupes, te diré dónde estoy. Quiero que veas lo que le voy a hacer, porque si no, no sería tan divertido. Pero ya te llamaré cuando quiera decirte dónde estoy.

Dicho esto, el 3XA colgó el teléfono. Castle se quedó destrozado, el 3XA no se andaba con bromas, ya intentó acusarlo a él de asesinato, después, casi mata a Kate y no pararía hasta vengarse de él.

-Ahora estamos tras un asesino, el caso es nuestro.

-Espo vete a ver si se puede rastrear la llamada. Después llévale el teléfono a Lannie, por si hay alguna huella de algún ayudante del 3XA o algo y podemos seguirle la pista. Yo llamaré a Gates.

Espo se puso en acción y se fue a hablar con los técnicos para que rastreasen la llamada. Entonces, Kate miró a Castle.

-Castle, ¿estás bien? – No esperó a que respondiera porque era obvio que no estaba bien. – Vamos a cogerlo, no va a hacerle nada a Alexis.

-Sabes tan bien como yo de qué es capaz ese tío. Te dije que no se había muerto aquella noche.

-Vamos a dar con él, esté donde esté y vamos a encontrar a Alexis.

-Gracias – Aunque Castle estaba mal, y quizás no era el momento para estar a agradecer nada, tenía que darle las gracias a Kate por estar ayudándole. Antes de saber que esto era cosa del Triple Asesino, no tenía la obligación de hacer nada para localizar a su hija.

-Siempre – Ella le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, la única que era capaz de poner en una situación como esa. – Será mejor que vayas con Espósito, tienen que rastrear el teléfono y ver si hay alguna otra huella en él, deberías estar con él por si vuelve a llamar.


	4. Chapter 4

Una hora después, Kate seguía en la comisaría. Ryan, aún teniendo el día libre, también había ido para ayudar. Mientras la inspectora Beckett le explicaba a Gates todo lo ocurrido, Ryan estuvo investigando los pasos del 3XA, por si podían localizarlo. Cuando Beckett salió del despacho de Gates, se acercó a la mesa de su compañero.

-Ryan, ¿tienes algo?

-Qué va. La última pista que hay de él es cuando le disparasteis y cayó al agua, a partir de ahí se le dio por muerto y no hay ninguna pista, ningún rastro. Es un fantasma. Imposible de seguirle el rastro.

-Ya, pues tiene que haber algo… tiene que haber alguna forma de seguirle la pista.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono de Ryan.

-Eran los técnicos, no han podido rastrear la llamada. Fue realizada desde un móvil con tarjeta.

-Lo imaginaba.

Castle y Espósito llegaron del laboratorio, Lannie ya había sacado las huellas del teléfono, habría que esperar unas horas para ver si sacaba alguna huella más.

-Castle, Gates me ha pedido que fuésemos a su despacho cuando llegases.

Cuando entraron al despacho, Kate se apoyó sobre la ventana y cruzó los brazos. Castle, se sentó en una de las sillas. Gates, comenzó a hablar.

-La Inspectora Beckett me ha contado lo ocurrido. ¿Se encuentra usted bien como para continuar en este caso?

-Con todos mis respetos, es mi hija la que está secuestrada por ese asesino, no creo que importe mucho si me encuentro bien o no. Mi deber como padre es encontrar a mi hija y traerla a casa sana y salva.

-Debe saber que no debería dejarle continuar en este caso, pero dado que la Inspectora Beckett me ha dicho que, esté dentro o fuera, va a seguir investigando, prefiero tenerle dentro.

Castle miró a Beckett, que evitó su mirada y se mordió el labio.

-¿Algo más? – Estaba claro que no les había llamado a los dos a su despacho solo para decirle aquello.

Esta vez fue Gates la que miró a Beckett.

-Lo cierto es que sí. Su compañera, la Inspectora Beckett, me ha propuesto algo y aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo, creo que debería escuchar la propuesta.

Castle miró a Beckett, desconcertado, esperando que dijese algo.

-Castle, creo que debería cambiarme por Alexis.

-¿Qué? – Esto dejó completamente desconcertado a Castle.

-Cuando vuelva a llamar, le diremos que haremos un intercambio. Él suelta a Alexis y me retiene a mí. Se nos ocurrirá algún plan, escaparé y Alexis estará a salvo.

-No – La respuesta de Castle fue tajante.

-Castle piénsalo bien. La otra vez quería ir a por mí, puede que acceda.

-Aunque ya he dicho que la propuesta de la Inspectora no me parece del todo correcta, sí que es cierto que podríamos idear algún plan para que esto salga bien.

-No. No voy a dejar que te cambies por Alexis – Castle se levantó y sin decir nada más, salió del despacho y se dirigió a la sala de descanso. Beckett le siguió.

-Castle, piénsalo bien – Le volvió a repetir la Inspectora Beckett.

-Kate, he dicho que no. No pienso dejar que te cambies por Alexis. ¿De qué serviría? ¿Para qué mate a Alexis y a ti también? Esto es una guerra entre él y yo, podemos hacerlo bien. Si cuando me llame voy y hago lo que me dice, Alexis estará a salvo.

-Castle, no vas a ir solo.

-Lo haré si me dice que vaya solo.

-No. No voy a permitir que vayas solo. Pienso ir contigo, idearemos un plan, pero no vas a ir solo.

Castle se sentó y no dijo nada. Sabía que iba a ser imposible llevarle la contraria. Ella sirvió dos tazas de café y se sentó a su lado.

-No te tortures.

-Es que, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Está secuestrada, por un asesino y no puedo hacer nada más que esperar.

Kate puso su mano sobre la de él y él le miró, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, dándole las gracias por estar ahí.

-¿Decías en serio lo de cambiarte por Alexis? ¿Lo harías?

-Sé lo que es perder a un ser querido. Y no quiero dejar que a Alexis le ocurra nada, ni a ti, porque sé que lo más grande es que os tenéis el uno al otro, pase lo que pase. Y ninguno podría soportar la pérdida del otro.

-Tampoco podría soportar tu pérdida, Kate.

Beckett se levantó y abrazó a Castle.

-Creo que es hora de que llames a Martha, Rick. Se acabará enterando y es mejor que se lo cuentes tú.


	5. Chapter 5

Pasaron cuatro horas hasta que el 3XA volvió a llamar, para entonces, ya se habían tomado cada uno tres o cuatro tazas de cafés para conseguir vencer el sueño. Castle, había llamado a Martha, que iba a coger un avión inmediatamente para volver a Nueva York. Él y Beckett, estaban sentados junto al móvil de Alexis, esperando aquella maldita llamada que les dijese dónde estaba; Espo, estaba en su ordenador, seguía intentando encontrar algún rastro al 3XA, que el resto ya habían dado por imposible; y Ryan se había ido a la sala de descanso e intentaba dormir un poco en aquel incómodo sillón.

El sonido de la llamada les hizo incorporarse a todos, incluso a Ryan que llegó corriendo de la sala de descanso. Castle contestó, con el altavoz, para que todos pudiesen escuchar.

-Bueno, Castle. Ya he disfrutado lo suficiente con tu hija, creo que es hora de que vengas y veas cómo acaba. – Beckett puso su mano sobre el brazo de Castle, para evitar que el escritor escupiese toda la ira que estaba conteniendo.

-¿Dónde está Alexis?

El 3XA, respondió a la pregunta de Castle dándoles la dirección de un almacén abandonado, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Le dejó muy claro que debía ir solo, nada de ir con la inspectora Beckett o las consecuencias serían peores.

Cuando colgó, Ryan y Espósito se pusieron inmediatamente a localizar el lugar y fueron a imprimir varios planos de este que habían encontrado. Cuando ya tenían los planos, los extendieron sobre la mesa de Ryan, ya que era la única que estaba despejada. Los cuatro comenzaron a idear un plan.

-Esta es la entrada principal, que es por donde entrarás tú, Castle – Dijo Beckett mientras guiaba su dedo sobre los planos – A ver… aquí hay varias ventanas por las que quizás se podría entrar también…

-Seguramente no tendrá a Alexis cerca de la puerta, así que ella estará más o menos por el centro, o por alguna esquina.

-Sí, podría estar en cualquier lado de ese almacén. No podemos arriesgarnos a entrar todos. – Castle no estaba de acuerdo en que entrasen todos. En cuanto el 3XA se diese cuenta de que había ido acompañado, Alexis estaría en grave peligro.

-¿Y qué propones? – Le reprochó Espósito.

-Entraremos solo Castle y yo – Propuso Beckett – Mientras tú entras por la puerta principal y le entretienes, yo entro por una de estas ventanas, dan a la calle contigua a la de la entrada principal, así que no creo que Alexis esté en este lado, no estará vigilando esa zona. Así, mientras le distraes, yo entro sin que se dé cuenta y saco a Alexis de allí.

-Ni de broma – Ryan se negó rotundamente. Espósito negó con la cabeza junto a su amigo. – No vamos a permitir que entréis solos.

-Es la única manera – Beckett intentó ser razonable. - ¿De qué serviría que entrásemos todos? Nos arriesgamos a perder a Alexis si ve que hemos entrado todos, sin embargo, con dos será más fácil distraerle. – Las palabras de la Inspectora parecieron convencer un poco a los dos detectives.

-En ese caso, estaremos fuera, preparados para entrar si fuera necesario. – Beckett asintió.

-¿Qué dices Castle? – El escritor le dio el visto bueno al plan.

Y los cuatro, junto con dos patrullas de policías se pusieron en marcha. Primero, Castle llegaría en su coche y entraría al almacén por la puerta principal. En el momento en que Castle entrase, Beckett entraría por una de las ventanas de un lateral. Normalmente las ventanas de aquellos almacenes viejos no tenían cristales, por lo que no tendría ningún problema para entrar sin hacer ruido. Justo entonces, Espósito y Ryan, cada uno seguido de una patrulla llegarían a las puertas del almacén, atentos a cualquier señal para entrar. Mientras Castle entretenía al 3XA, Beckett liberaba a Alexis, que seguramente estaría amordazada, probablemente al fondo del almacén y tras ayudar a Alexis, iría en ayuda de Castle para atrapar al 3XA.

Antes de salir de la comisaría, Castle le pidió a Kate que le acompañase a la sala de descanso.

-Tenemos que ir en coches separados, así que quería despedirme antes.

Kate, que veía por dónde quería ir Castle, intentó pararle.

-Castle, no tenemos porqué despedirnos, todo va a ir bien.

Él hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, porque ambos sabían a qué se iban a enfrentar en tan solo unos minutos y ninguno sabía cómo de mal podía acabar aquello.

-Sí me ocurre algo… ¿cuidarás de Alexis?

-Castle,…

-¿Cuidarás de ella? – Beckett asintió – Y… Kate, si me ocurre algo, no te culpes de nada – Kate iba a decir algo, pero él alzó la mano para que le dejase acabar – Recuerda que soy yo el que se está poniendo en peligro, tú no tienes nada que ver.

-Tú cabezonería – Sonrió Beckett, intentando evitar las lágrimas que ya brotaban inevitablemente por su mejilla.

-Sí. Mi cabezonería.

Kate se inclinó un poco y besó a Castle. Era un beso de despedida. Ambos intentaron saborear aquellos segundos al máximo. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Kate pronunció aquellas palabras que tanto habían luchado por salir de su boca, aquellas dos palabras que tanto deseaba decirle a Castle y no iba a permitir arrepentirse por no habérselas dicho.

-Te quiero


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando Castle abrió la puerta del almacén, que chirrió como cualquier puerta oxidada por el paso de los años. Aquel lugar era frío y oscuro. Entró despacio, miró a uno y otro lado del almacén, intentando visualizar a Alexis por alguna parte, pero antes de poder encontrarla, Tyson, el 3XA apareció entre las sombras de aquel siniestro lugar.

-Vaya, vaya… aquí estás por fin, Castle.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Dónde está Alexis? – Solo tenía que entretenerle un rato, solo hasta que Beckett pudiese liberar a su hija. El problema era que no podía saber cuándo la habría liberado, y no conseguiría entretener a Tyson por mucho tiempo. Su única esperanza era Kate.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero. Te dije que quería destruirte. No lo conseguí la última vez, así que no iba a dejar que las cosas quedasen así, ¿no?

-Suelta a Alexis. Mátame a mí si quieres, pero suéltala a ella.

-No… ¿Qué gracia tendría entonces? He dicho que quiero destruirte, quiero que sufras.

-Vamos, ¿a ti no te iban las rubias?, ¿recuerdas? – Castle no sabía qué más decirle para distraerle.

-Sí. Pero lo cierto es que me he dado cuenta de que las pelirrojas no están nada mal. Te sorprendería lo que es capaz de hacer. Llevo un tiempo observándola de cerca: La he visto en la universidad, los días que salía de fiesta con sus amigas, la he visto con su novio, bueno, su ex novio…

Antes de que dijese algo más, Castle se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. El 3XA se balanceó hacia atrás, pero no perdió el equilibrio, solo estaba sangrando por la nariz, así que esta vez fue él el que se abalanzó contra Castle, que no esperaba el golpe y comenzaron a pelearse. Después de varios golpes, ambos consiguieron ponerse de pie y sacaron cada uno sus pistolas al mismo tiempo.

-Suéltala Castle si no quieres que te reviente el cráneo de un balazo.

En ese momento, se escuchó el ruido de un metal contra el suelo al fondo del almacén. Tayson dirigió su mirada hacia el fondo y Castle se giró, para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. En ese momento, Beckett apareció entre las sombras, con su pistola en la mano.

-Suéltala, Tayson – Le ordenó la inspectora.

Tayson apuntaba a Castle; Beckett apuntaba a Tayson; y Castle ya no apuntaba a nadie.

-No. Baja el arma o le vuelo la cabeza al escritor.

Beckett hizo una pequeña maniobra. Tayson le estaba mirando intercaladamente a ella y después a Castle, para no perderlos de vista, pero solo tenía que bajar un poco la guardia para poder contraatacar. La inspectora se desplazó un paso a su izquierda y se escucharon dos disparos. Tyson y Castle cayeron al suelo.


	7. Chapter 7

Tras escuchar el chirrido de la puerta principal, Beckett esperó exactamente diez segundos para entrar por la última ventana del lado derecho del almacén. Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque era difícil al no saber qué se iba a encontrar a cada paso. Con su Sig Sauer en alto y la poca luz que empezaba a entrar de la calle, la inspectora se abrió paso entre máquinas abandonadas. Escuchaba a Castle al otro extremo del almacén hablar con el 3XA.

De pronto vio a Alexis, estaba a unos diez pasos de ella. Avanzó sigilosamente hasta posicionarse a su lado.

-Shh Voy a soltarte, ¿de acuerdo? No hagas ruido – Alexis asintió.

Lo primero que hizo, fue quitarle la mordaza de la boca.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó mientras le soltaba las manos.

-Sí – Beckett sabía que aquel 'sí' solo significaba que no tenía nada grave. Estaba aterrorizada, así que Beckett le miró intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. - ¿Dónde está mi padre?

-Todo va a ir bien.

Una vez que tenía las manos libres, Beckett le soltó una pierna, mientras Alexis se desataba la otra.

-Ven, vamos. – Kate cogió la mano de Alexis y la condujo sigilosamente hasta la ventana por la que ella había entrado. – Sal por esta ventana, fuera hay policías.

Alexis no hizo preguntas e hizo lo que Beckett le había ordenado. Mientras tanto, Kate fue en busca de Castle. Se escuchaban golpes. Se estaban peleando. Intentó avanzar más deprisa, pero entonces piso una barra de metal y el eco hizo que se escuchase por todo el espacio golpear contra el suelo. Tenía que seguir avanzando. A tan solo unos cinco pasos pudo vislumbrar a Castle y a dos metros de él, el 3XA. Le apuntaba con una pistola.

-Suéltala, Tayson.

-No. Baja el arma o le vuelo la cabeza al escritor.

En ese momento, la inspectora hizo una maniobra de distracción, que le dio el suficiente margen como para poder dispararle, pero no fue el único disparo que sonó. El 3XA y Castle, cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

Poco a poco se fue despertando. Todavía no era capaz de abrir los ojos, no sabía exactamente dónde estaba, pero se lo imaginaba. Tumbado en una cama y con un fuerte dolor en el costado derecho, todo indicaba a que estaba en una cama de hospital. Agudizó el oído para ver qué podía escuchar. Lo único que escuchó fue la respiración profunda de alguien. ¿Quién sería? ¿Sería Alexis, Martha tal vez? ¿O sería ella? Concentró todas sus fuerzas en abrir los ojos. La oscuridad poco a poco fue cediendo paso a una luz cegadora. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos, para acostumbrarse a aquella luz. Una vez lo hizo, descubrió que procedía de la ventana, parecían los primeros rayos de sol del día. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado así? Dejó las preguntas para más tarde y se concentró en girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Una fuerte punzada de dolor le recorrió desde el costado hasta el cuello y no pudo evitar producir un pequeño sollozo de dolor, pero consiguió girar la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver de quién se trataba. Era ella. Dormía profundamente en un, posiblemente, incómodo sillón. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí con él? Quería llamarle, saber cómo estaba, qué había ocurrido…, pero no quería despertarla, seguramente no habría dormido durante horas. Mientras tanto, Castle se concentró en recordar lo sucedido. Sabía que Alexis estaría bien, porque Kate debía ir en su ayuda después de haber liberado a su hija. Después recordó un fuerte sonido, era el disparo que había recibido del 3XA; inmediatamente cayó contra el suelo de frente. Las imágenes que venían después eran pequeños flashback entrecortados: Kate arrodillándose a su lado, llamándole 'Castle, Castle despierta, no me dejes. ¡Llamad a una ambulancia!' Después recordó el tacto de los labios de Kate contra su oreja y las palabras que pronuncio 'Te quiero'. Lo siguiente que recordaba, o creía recordar, era los labios de Kate en su frente, dándole un beso. No estaba seguro de si esto era producto de su imaginación o había ocurrido realmente. Entonces perdió el conocimiento, lo siguiente que recordaba era haber despertado allí.

Tenía la boca seca. Fue entonces cuando vio un vaso de agua en la mesilla. Se incorporó como fue capaz y se inclinó un poco para intentar alcanzar el vaso. Lo tocó con la punta de los dedos, pero no llegaba a alcanzarlo. De pronto, Kate despertó y se incorporó rápidamente. Esbozó una sonrisa al verlo despierto. Se levantó y se puso al lado de la cama.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, excepto por el dolor del costado.

Ella le acercó el vaso de agua y se lo sostuvo mientras bebía.

-Creía que te perdía Rick.

Castle le cogió la mano.

-Estoy bien – Le aseguró con una sonrisa. – Ya ha pasado todo.

Kate volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está Alexis?

-Está bien. Se llevó un buen susto, pero solo tiene pequeñas contusiones. Está con Martha, les dije que se fueran a casa a descansar.

-¿El 3XA… no le hizo nada? – Castle estaba asustado por si el Triple Asesino había agredido sexualmente a su hija, tal y como había insinuado cuando realizó las dos llamadas.

-No. Solo te estaba tentando. Le dio algunos golpes, pero está bien. Es lo importante.

Castle se sintió impotente. Como cualquier padre si se entera de que han agredido a su hija. Fue entonces cuando reparó en el 3XA.

-¿Qué ocurrió con él? ¿Le habéis detenido? – Entonces Beckett se dio cuenta de que todavía no lo sabía.

-Tyson murió. – Ella tragó saliva. – Intenté dispararle antes de que él te disparase a ti, pero los dos disparamos al mismo tiempo. Solo que él recibió una bala en la cabeza, y murió en el acto.

Kate se sentía mal por lo ocurrido. Tyson era un asesino, estaba haciendo daño a Castle y a su hija, pero no dejaba de ser una persona y ahora era una víctima. Su víctima. Castle le apretó la mano y ella agradeció el gesto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Desde ayer por la mañana. Te operaron y les costó mucho sacar la bala, que además te rozó con un nervio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tú aquí?

Kate no contestó, simplemente sonrió, respondiendo así a Castle.

-¿Te puedes inclinar? Quiero darte un beso, pero no puedo moverme.

Ambos se rieron. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó para besarle.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate pasó la mañana en el hospital junto a Rick. Bajó a la cafetería y se subió, a escondidas, un bocadillo a la habitación, para poder estar con Castle mientras comía. Después Kate había llamado a Martha y Alexis ya que Castle no había querido que las llamase antes para que pudiesen descansar después de aquella pesadilla.

-¡Papá! – Alexis entró a la habitación y fue rápidamente a abrazar a su padre.

-¡Cuidado! Estoy malherido todavía – Dijo el escritor señalándose el hombro, mientras abrazaba a Alexis. - ¿Cómo estás?

Alexis se sentó al borde de la cama, con su padre. Tenía algunas magulladuras en la cara y en moratón cerca del ojo. Castle acarició la cara de su pequeña y le besó la frente.

-Será mejor que os deje a solas.

-No, Kate, puedes quedarte – Le dijo Alexis a la inspectora. – Estamos bien gracias a ti.

Beckett le sonrió. Agradecía aquellos pequeños gestos que hacían sentirle en familia.

-¿Dónde está tu abuela?

-Ah, se ha quedado abajo, con el hombre del puesto de las flores. Ahora subirá. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Bueno… creo que voy a pasar unas semanas sin poder escribir…

-Eso ya lo hacías antes de recibir una bala.

-Sí, pero ahora tengo una excusa.

-¡Oh, querido! Ya veo que te encuentras bien. – Martha acababa de entrar por la puerta con un enorme ramo de flores.

-Madre. Yo también me alegro de verte.

En ese momento, Beckett recibió una llamada, se disculpó y salió fuera para poder hablar con más privacidad. Era Lannie.

-Kate, ¿qué tal está Castle?

-Bien, está bien. Solo tiene dolor, pero está fuera de peligro. Gracias por preguntar.

-En realidad, no llamaba por eso. Javier me ha dicho que les habías mandado un mensaje diciendo que Castle estaba bien.

-¿Entonces, para qué has llamado?

-No te hagas la tonta. Sabes perfectamente la razón por la que estamos manteniendo esta conversación. ¿Se lo has contado ya?

-No

-¿Pero se lo vas a contar?

-No sé, Lannie. Quizás es mejor no decirle nada.

-¿Por qué?

-¿De qué serviría contárselo ahora?

-Porque me dijiste que una de las bases de vuestra relación es la confianza. Si tú no le cuentas esto, ¿qué otras cosas te puede ocultar él?

-Lannie…

-No, escucha. Si se lo cuentas estás demostrándole que confías plenamente en él. La pregunta es, ¿lo haces?


	10. Chapter 10

Una semana después, mandaron a Castle a casa, aconsejándole reposo para que terminara de recuperarse. Alexis había vuelto a la Universidad y Martha se había ido a Los Ángeles a dar unas clases de interpretación en una academia de un conocido suyo. Así, todos intentaban volver a la normalidad.

Ella acababa de despertarse. Castle estaba a su lado, su nariz casi rozaba la de ella. Kate cerró los ojos y se quedó así unos segundos, sintiendo su respiración. Después se puso en pie y fue a la cocina. Quince minutos más tarde, Castle estaba allí también.

-Buenos días.

-Ey – Dijo ella, sin levantar apenas la vista de su taza de café.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No… - En realidad no era cierto, había ocurrido algo hacía una semana que quería contarle – He preparado café, ¿quieres?

-Sí

Ella le sirvió café en otra taza y cuando se la acercó, él posó su mano sobre la de ella, mientras todavía sujetaba la taza.

-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, para contarme cualquier cosa?

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, directamente. Él sabía que ella tenía algo que contarle y le estaba diciendo que confiase en él, así que no había motivo para continuar guardándose aquello. Kate se sentó en un taburete, frente a Castle, al otro lado de la barra de la cocina. Suponía que Beckett estaba así por todo lo ocurrido con el 3XA, estaba claro que algo le inquietaba desde hacía días. Él simplemente le miraba y esperaba a que ella le contase lo que fuese, no quería presionarle.

-Verás, Rick. Hace unos días… - Tomó aire antes de continuar – creía que podía estar embarazada.

Castle abrió los ojos y dejó la taza, que sostenía en la manos.

-¿Estás embarazada?

-¡No! No… era una falsa alarma – Kate continuó, antes de que él pudiese decir algo – Pero quería que lo supieras. Y… que cuando pensaba que, tal vez, estaba embarazada, me hizo pensar muchas cosas, Castle, ¿realmente estamos preparados para dar un paso más? ¿Estamos preparados para avanzar en nuestra relación?

Castle se quedó callado unos segundos, pero tenía clara la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-Sí, claro que lo estamos, yo estoy preparado. ¿No lo estás tú?

-No lo sé – Intentó ser del todo sincera – Es que… pensar en un bebé me hizo preguntarme si estoy realmente preparada para ser madre y no sé si estoy preparada.

Él le cogió ambas manos.

-Escucha, no tenemos porqué ser padres ahora. Tenemos tiempo, no pasa nada. Y si no estás preparada, yo esperaré.

-No quiero que pienses que no quiero tener hijos contigo, pero… no creo que estemos listos ya para tenerlos.

-Lo entiendo, está bien, lo entiendo – Le dijo él. No quería que Kate se sintiese incómoda – Pero, ¿nuestra relación, va bien, no?

-Sí – Contestó ella, extrañada por la pregunta.

-Quiero decir, somos una pareja estable.

-Sí, claro.

El móvil de la Inspectora Beckett comenzó a sonar, por lo que la conversación se vio interrumpida.

-Era Ryan. Ha habido un asesinato.

-¿Te tienes que ir?

-Sí. Y no, no puedes venir esta vez – Se adelantó ella antes de que él preguntase – Sabes que tienes que descansar.

-Pues dales saludos de mi parte. Incluida a Gates.

Aquello le hizo recordar algo a Beckett.

-Por cierto, Gates sabe lo nuestro.

Castle escupió el café que se estaba tomando.

-¡!¿Qué?¡ ¿Lo sabe? ¿Lo nuestro? ¿Y cómo lo sabe?

-No lo sé, eso no me lo dijo.

-Pero… ¿me dejará volver a la comisaría?

-Sí. Parece que cree que eres útil allí.

-Y lo soy, me alegra de que por fin se haya dado cuenta. – Kate alzó una ceja. - ¿Qué? Soy muy útil. La de casos que hemos resuelto juntos, no me vas a decir ahora que los hubieseis resuelto todos sin mi ayuda.

Beckett negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que daba un suspiro.

-Por cierto, eso significa que ya no tenemos que disimular más en la comisaría. Tenemos libertad.

-Claro, Castle, podemos montárnoslo en la sala de interrogatorios, con Gates mirando por el espejo – Dijo ella con total ironía.

-¡Eso lo he soñado yo! – Dijo él – Bueno, excepto la parte de Gates mirando, eso sería… asqueroso.

Kate se fue a cambiarse de ropa antes de que Castle siguiese diciendo tonterías y se fue a comisaría.


	11. Chapter 11

En la comisaría, Beckett y sus detectives investigaban el caso de un camarero que había sido asesinado en el restaurante en el que trabajaba, cuando Castle llamó a Beckett.

-Hey Castle, ¿tanto te aburres?

-Pues lo cierto es que no, he salido y he estado haciendo algunas compras. –Beckett iba a hablar, pero él le cortó. – Sí, ya sé que debería reposar, pero tenía que hacer algunas cosas. Y, esta noche, salimos a cenar fuera.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-Eso es una sorpresa. Tú confía en mí. Cuando salgas de la comisaría ve a cambiarte a tú casa y luego vienes aquí, te estaré esperando para irnos.

-Puede que salga algo tarde.

-No importa, yo te espero. Total, ya esperé durante cuatro años ¿qué más da una hora más? – Se burló él. Ella se rió.

Cuando Beckett salió de la comisaría ya eran las diez. Cogió un taxi y fue a su apartamento. Después de darse una ducha, fue a elegir algún vestido. No sabía exactamente a dónde iban a salir a cenar, así que optó por algo elegante, pero que tampoco destacase mucho. Para el pelo eligió un recogido. Cuando estuvo lista, volvió a coger otro taxi en dirección al apartamento de Rick.

Al llegar, Castle le abrió la puerta y le invitó a entrar. Estaba realmente elegante. Llevaba un traje con una pajarita.

-Vaya, Castle. Si me habrías avisado me habría puesto algo más elegante.

-Estás perfecta así. – No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Estaba preciosa.

Ella se acercó a él y le besó. Llevaba todo el día deseándolo. Cuando se separaron, preguntó:

-Y ¿a dónde me vas a llevar a cenar?

-En realidad, no vamos a ir a ningún sitio. Cenaremos aquí. – Antes de que ella pudiese reprocharle haberse vestido así para cenar allí mismo, él se apartó y le dejó paso para que Kate pudiese ver lo que había preparado.

-Vaya, Rick, esto es… precioso.

Castle había llenado la casa de velas. Era muy romántico e íntimo. Kate le miró sorprendida de que hubiese preparado aquello, pero estaba tan emocionada que no dijo nada.

-¿Vamos a cenar?

-Claro – Asintió ella, sonriente.

-¿Qué tal el caso? – Preguntó Rick mientras servía los platos.

-Tenemos a varios sospechosos, dos de ellos no tienen coartada, así que lo más probable es que haya sido uno de ellos.

Pasaron la velada hablando de todo un poco: del caso, de cómo iban las cosas por la comisaría, de cómo Alexis se había vuelto a instalar en la Universidad con total normalidad después de lo ocurrido, de la deliciosa cena que Rick había preparado aquella noche con tanto esmero…

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Castle retiró todos los platos de la mesa y se volvió a sentar frente a Kate, que le miraba, sabiendo que estaba tramando algo.

-¿Te estarás preguntando para qué he preparado esta cena? La conversación de esta mañana me hizo pensar a mí también. ¿Estamos realmente preparados para dar un paso más? Nos conocemos desde hace cinco años y, durante todo ese tiempo había una tensión entre nosotros que no se puede negar, hasta que decidí confesarte mis sentimientos, pero tú no estabas preparada todavía, así que esperé hasta que estuviste lista. Y de eso ya hace un año. – Kate iba a hablar, pero él le hizo un gesto para que le dejase continuar – Soy escritor, sin embargo eres la única persona que consigue dejarme sin palabras. Ya he escrito cuatro libros y podría pasarme la vida escribiendo inspirándome en ti. Te he salvado la vida varias veces, y tú me la has salvado a mí…. No quiero presionarte, pero la pregunta que has hecho esta mañana me ha hecho reflexionar y, creo que sí, que estamos preparados para dar un paso más en nuestra relación. No es que crea que yo estoy preparado, sino que creo que tú también lo estás. Y, Kate, no hace falta que respondas ahora, pero – Castle se levantó y se arrodilló al lado de Kate. Ella estaba emocionada por todo lo que Rick acababa de decir y le dejaba sin aliento lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Castle sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo izquierdo del traje y la abrió. Dentro había un anillo precioso y, mirándole a los ojos le preguntó – Katherine Beckett, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

**Gracias a tod s l s que habéis leído la historia y muchas gracias también por los comentarios ;)**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que leáis mis próximas historias sobre Castle.**


End file.
